


【宇龙】附属品

by Noyear



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 白朱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyear/pseuds/Noyear
Relationships: 宇龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【宇龙】附属品

白宇顺着路走，正数第三家，门口放着红水桶，因为天太黑他看不太清，还用手电筒照了一下。他敲了敲门，里面一个男人走出来开门。

这个男人长相一般，就是看着一脸凶相，光了个上身，穿了条裤子，还露了个内裤边。

“你有事吗？”

白宇想起澡堂老板教他的，“来洗头，顺便按摩。”

他没买过，一个是外头查得严他不特地去问就难找，另一个是他真的没想过买这种方法。他早些年交过女朋友，后来分了，有需要的时候就一个人在家里看片解决。

只不过村子里道德底线低，方法也比较容易，听澡堂老板一说他还真有点心痒，还有点好奇。

听他这么说，这个男人就给他开了门，等他进来之后就马上把铁门关上了。

“跟我上楼。”

白宇跟在男人后面，这楼梯很窄，每次只能走一个人，旁边还没有护栏，一个不留神还真容易掉下去。二楼有个房间，外头拿那种老式的锁锁着，白宇站在楼梯上等他开锁。

暗红色染着灰尘的门开了，男人先走了进去，白宇跟在他后头。房间很小，摆了些家具摆了张床就显得格外拥挤，白宇光是站在里面就觉得有些压抑得透不过气来。

然后他看到了坐在床上的人。

这个人很漂亮，漂亮到不像是这种平实的土地这种粗犷的民风能养出来的，他很少见到这种长相的人，也或许是和长相无关，就是周身的气质和他之前所能见到的一切，无论是闭塞的村子还是开放的城市，都格格不入。

白宇很难说这样的人看起来更应该适合什么地方。

澡堂老板跟他说很漂亮的时候，他还在想，这种小破村子里的人能漂亮到哪里去。

他只有在白宇进来的时候才抬头看了他一眼，之后就一直低着头，他看起来很乖，只穿着件陈旧的白T，安安静静地坐在床上，听着他们讨论买他的价钱。

“一次二十，包夜三十，不带套加五块。”

“包夜，给我拿套吧。”

白宇说完还特地去瞥床上的人的表情，发现对方还是一直看向某一个地方，像是在发呆。他听到白宇的话也没什么反应。

白宇多问了一句：“精神没问题吧？”

“没问题，一加一等于几知道着呢，就是不爱说话，叫多了嗓子不舒服，先说好，一会儿你因为这个退货了可不行。要打也可以，医药钱得留，多加二十块。对了不能打脸，还要做生意的。”

白宇掏了钱，不多不少三十块。这三十块在外面的城市里可没什么花头，一天吃的饭就能超过三十了，不过在这种小山村里，怕是能熬好几天。

男人把钱放到自己兜里，给他们关了门。

白宇也没经历过这种状况，一时之间也不知道做什么好，他看了床上的人两眼，擦了擦自己的手问：“我能不能坐过来？”

床上的人往旁边挪了挪，给他腾了地。

房间不大，床也不大，看起来应该是一米五的床，两个大男人睡上去是有点挤了，不过看他们的样子也弄不出什么时候更好的条件了。

“你有名儿没有？”白宇问他。

床上的人愣了愣，半晌才回答他：“我姓朱。”

“哦，小朱。”白宇顺理成章把手放到人家肩膀上，他其实心里也没底，总觉得做这种事不大好，又觉得气氛有些僵硬。

他待了一会儿觉得还是说话吧，就继续问：“你做这行多久了？你长得好看，看着也不矮，有手有脚的，你要是出去的话，到大城市里，一天能赚好多三十块。”

这回小朱不理他了，白宇又觉得尴尬起来，不过刚刚那个男人确实说了他不爱说话，他就没再逼着人聊天。

白宇的手落在他肩膀处，顺着他露出来的一截脖子慢慢摩挲。

对方也没有什么反应，看起来很乖很顺从，白宇要做什么他就让他做什么，白宇一开始还怕他有病，提心吊胆的，但是一碰上去就好像完全控制不住自己，吻就来得格外顺利。

白宇靠着这个吻把对方压倒在床上，随即离开他的唇，吻到他的脖子。对方也只是乖乖地仰头，竭力配合着他。

对方只穿了一件短袖，白宇没给他直接脱掉，反而从下面伸进去往上摸，手指擦过乳尖的时候看到人往后躲了一下。

他还以为对方敏感，迎着灯光把他的上衣卷到腋下，露出胸口，才发现这个地方是泛着青紫的伤痕。看伤口的样子应该是拿皮带打的，不止胸口连腰腹间也有，就是胸口显得惨烈了一些，甚至他还发现刚刚他手指触碰到了乳尖已经破了皮。

白宇想起刚刚那个男人说，动手的话多加三十块医药钱。

不过看他这样子，这伤口也没上过药啊。白宇想了想，怎么着也是自己第一个嫖的，他拿过放在裤子里的钱包，抽了张一百块塞到小朱手里。

还以为对方能惊喜一点，态度好一点，谁知道他拿着一百块抖得更厉害了，甚至他还平躺了自己的身体，打开了腿，闭了眼抓紧了床单。

之前那些人能花三十块打他，他还以为白宇给他一百块是要打够一百块的份。

白宇知道之后又哭笑不得，让他乖乖把一百块藏起来，别被刚刚的男人看见，让他有机会偷偷给自己买点药。

小朱反而被他弄得有些不知所措，后知后觉得把一百块放到了自己口袋里。

这大概还是第一次有人主动给他钱。

白宇又重新揽着他吻他，这个吻比刚才更温柔更深入一些，他们看起来就像真正快要成婚的爱侣，窝在十几平方小屋编造关于未来的美好梦境。

他比刚才更主动一些，在白宇吻他的时候他还会自己把腿架到他身上。

相拥着被进入似乎比其他方式更好受一些，白宇带着套，他比其他客人更有耐心一些，甚至还知道怎么做前戏，顶那里能让下面的人更舒服一些。

小朱似乎是没有被这么温柔地对待过，他的反应还比较大，偶尔也会有两声呻吟泄露出来，他也不会刻意压抑自己身体的反应，甚至到最后几乎完全无法思考，眼睛里透进来的光都是朦朦胧胧的，他在一波又一波浪潮中伸手想摸白宇的脸。

白宇抓着他的手贴在自己脸上，随后给了他一个深吻。不像之前的人，贴过来的吻都带着浓重的腐朽气息，像是整个从内到外腐烂了，还要带着烂肉上的污血给他擦拭身体。

年轻人有着独特的气息，像干净的冲下来的洗澡水，能把先前的污秽一起洗掉了，让他整个人都舒爽起来，甚至都妄想着没有把现在当成一场交易。

酣畅淋漓的性事结束，同样高潮的他还在余韵中，他是第一次体验这种感觉，几乎有些觉得心脏不能负荷。

白宇还压在他身上，头靠在他颈侧，问他，“你多大了？”

他的心正强有力地跳着，他面无表情回答：“25。”

“那你是比我小一点。”白宇张嘴就咬他的脖子，咬了两口觉得还不够，又吻他，他是觉得有些控制不住自己，似乎怎么做都不够。他只能一边吻一边喃喃着重复，“你真好看……”

小朱闭着眼任由他吻，他也被夸过，在床上的时候，那些人会说着黄色下流的话夸他，却从来没有这样，做完之后还能抱着他，只是夸他好看。

白宇抱了他好一会儿才从床上爬起来，问他：“有浴室吗？”

他身上被自己和对方的体液混合着，实在是觉得不太舒服。

小朱没想到他这么问，愣了一下才回：“楼下有井。”

白宇也猜到他们这个穷地方是没有浴室了，他也懒得穿内裤，反正天很晚了估计也不会有人，他就光着身体下楼准备打两桶水冲个澡。

结果开楼下门的时候，发现刚刚的男人坐在门口抽烟。

“你干嘛？”那个男人问他。

“我来打两桶水冲个澡。”

那个男人啐了一口：“穷讲究。”

白宇也不理他，找了个盆洗干净了，打了点水，就端了一盆上去。

小朱看到他端水上来，忍不住问：“你要在屋子里洗吗？”

白宇回他：“我端来给你擦擦身体。”

毛巾他是找不到了，只能用剪刀见了自己的上衣，弄了后背上的一块布下来，放在水里过了，拧干了给小朱擦了擦腿。夏天的井水还有些凉，挨上对方的时候对方缩了一下，随即小朱就觉得这个温度很舒服。

刚才第一次带了套，之后就没忍住不带套做了好几次，他也不知道这么价格要怎么算，不过也无所谓，钱不是问题就是把对方弄得黏糊糊的。

他给小朱把腿间都擦了，又把水抬下去倒掉。自己上了楼，窝在被窝里。

小朱似乎还没见过这么奇怪的客人，做完还洗澡，包了夜也不弄个够本，之前的客人很少包夜，包了夜也想着要赚回本钱把他往死里弄。

所以在白宇躺下沾着枕头准备呼呼大睡的时候，他还疑惑地问：“你……就睡了？”

“不然呢？”白宇翻了个身关了灯，还顺手把他搂怀里了。

小朱被他抱着大气也不敢喘，他也不敢继续说话，就乖乖地被他抱着，没一会儿就听到了白宇轻微的鼾声。

呼吸打在他鼻尖，显得格外温柔。

虽然都是干巴巴的床，但怀里抱着个人总比自己一个人睡在村委会那个硬板床上舒服。虽然已经入夏了，挨得近还出一身汗。

不过白宇是被砸门声弄醒的。

他有一点起床气，被吵醒了刚坐起来，就见那个男人已经拿钥匙开门了。

“天亮了，快走。”

白宇拿起手机眯着眼看，才六点整。

他打了个哈欠，又给男人扔了五块，“我喜欢晚起，十点叫我。”

结果他的头刚沾上枕头，又听见男人老大的嗓门：“别人是花钱睡的黄金觉，你算个什么东西，还不滚起来做早饭？”

白宇又不耐烦地拍着脑门，一把拉住正想起床的小朱，又打开钱包，没五块了扔了张十块给他，“他也睡到十点。”

男人骂了一句，捡起掉在地上的钱走了。

白宇听见关门声呼了一口气，翻了个身，看见小朱正睁着眼看他，他又揉了揉人的头发，直接说：“睡觉。”

这一觉还真睡到了十点，白宇也不会再留了，大大方方从这条街出去，去办自己的事。

大概是这个晚上过得还挺愉快，白宇连续两天都去了。这个钱对他来说是小钱，他在外面买包烟都比这个贵。

接吻和拥抱算是常态了，白宇来得勤，小朱似乎都开始清楚他在床上的习惯，已经能迎着他的喜好做点什么，一点儿也不像一开始那么无趣了。不过要真和专业出来卖的比起来，他可算是一点技巧都没有了。

白宇最喜欢事后搂着他说话。

他给他讲他十四岁出门闯荡的事，说那会儿刚进城，只能在工地上给人搬东西，他年纪小，只能干点轻松的活，也没地方住，就睡在工地上。

之后存了钱，做了点小生意，才慢慢好起来。

他给他讲外面的世界有多大，说那边的楼可以造得有多高，还造得奇形怪状的，好多人都住在一栋楼里。

白宇问他识不识字。

小朱说认字，他念完了小学。

白宇又问他想不想到外面看看。

灯已经关了，夜深了，外头却被月亮照得有些亮，金色的银光撒在窗户边的大树上，惹得夏蝉声声鸣叫。

小朱在这蝉声里沉默了。

他有些凉的手放在白宇胸膛上，闭着眼睛给了他一个吻。

白宇照常一样，花了十块钱让自己和小朱都睡个懒觉。十点起床穿衣的时候太阳已经很大了，要不是躺在冰凉的席子上他准得出一身汗，不同于村子里的男人这时候都光了膀子，白宇还是把自己地摊上买的短袖套起来了。

在光照下他似乎比晚上看起来更显年轻，虽然留着胡子看起来比同龄人稳重不少，不过他身上确实还透着那么一股子少年气。

小朱跪在床上，伸手把正坐着系鞋带的白宇额头上的汗珠擦掉了。

白宇转过头，给了他一个吻。

门被打开了。

男人也没说什么，就站在一边看。白宇就任由他看，自顾自拿了东西出门。

他边走边溜达，迎面就撞上了正从小卖部回来的浴室老板。

浴室老板一看他是从那条街出来，顿时觉得他这人挺上道，“小白啊，好玩儿吧。”

“还行。”

浴室老板又偷偷摸摸挨近他，小声说：“怎么样？红水桶那家……漂亮吧？”

“挺漂亮的。”

“我就知道漂亮，虽然我没去过，我都是听人说的，那户啊才搬来几个月，就有好多人去找了。”

“您知道他们？”

“我这也是听别人说起的。那户人家是两口子，从隔壁村子搬过来的。那个漂亮的刚出生的时候就有心脏病，他爹妈为了给他治病，家里积蓄都花完了，因为是个男娃不舍得扔，还供他上学，不过之后又生了一个健康的，这个大的就不想要了，不过也不好扔，成年以前还能因为病收收政府的钱。成年以后啊他男人就花一百块把他从父母手里买下来了。后来他男人迷上了赌，家里败光了，就出来做这种营生混口饭吃。”他说完又补充了一句，“也得亏是长得好看。”

白宇一直觉得他俩是什么交易关系，没想到还是这么亲密的关系。

那男人每天在楼下听着楼上别人上自己老婆，也不知道是什么心情。

不过白宇觉得他大概收钱就行了。

听了故事再去就是另一种心情了。也是……他去了那么多天，只负责和男人谈价钱，谈完了也没问过小朱，他愿不愿意。

这次敲门白宇的心情就比之前复杂得多，结果男人开了门，对他露了一个讽刺的笑，“又来啦？”

白宇被他说得尴尬，只好摸了摸鼻子，回：“是……是啊。”

“对不起，涨价了，今天包夜五十。”

白宇明摆着知道对方在敲诈自己，但是他今天比之前任何一天都更想见到小朱，他也懒得跟男人争论，直接给他塞了五十就上了楼。

小朱没有像之前一样坐在床上等他，反而躺着，身上盖着重重的棉被，在这个大夏天怕是要闷出一层汗。

“小朱？”

白宇走近他一看，他仅露出来的脸上还留着一个明晃晃的巴掌印，另外半张脸上是一块淤青，嘴角都破了皮，白宇伸手去摸，发现他在发烧。

“小朱？”

白宇拍了拍他，终于把人给弄醒了。小朱一见是他，挣扎着就要坐起来，白宇就听见他抓着被子闷哼了一声，他立刻扶着人又躺回去。

白宇慢慢掀开棉被，撩起他的衣服，发现他身体上青青紫紫都是伤痕，甚至连后面都充血肿起，大腿内侧都是掐出来的痕迹。

“你怎么了？被谁打的？他打的是吗？”

小朱拉着他的袖子，对他笑了笑，又摇了摇头。

白宇基本上已经听不进去了，“你别怕，我去找他，你别怕。”

他话音刚落就开了门下楼找男人理论，在碰到他的时候直接把人压在了墙上。

“你打他，你凭什么打他？”

那男人像是听到了什么笑话，他一把把白宇推开了，“我想打就打，我是他男人，我把他吊起来打都行。他是婊子，你是嫖客，我是他老公，你搞清楚身份。”

“这个贱种，卖了几个月屁股都忘了自己最该给谁操了，我碰他一下还敢反抗了，怎么，嫖了这几天嫖出感情来了？我是他男人，我就算打死他你也管不着。”

白宇气得直接来了一句：“我买他！”

小朱从床上爬起来，走到门口准备下来，结果正好听到他这一句。

“你买他？你买得起吗？”

白宇回过头，看着楼梯尽头处的小朱。他连衣服都没披，只穿着件过长的短袖，两条大腿露在外面，上面还是青青紫紫的被皮带和木板抽过的痕迹。

白宇：“你开价吧。”

男人张口就道：“两万。”

“你说什么？你买他的时候就一百块吧。”

“你买不买？不买滚。”

“你……你等着……两万是吗，现在银行不开门，我明天去外面银行取两万，我给了钱就带他走，但是今天晚上我要留在这里……五十我给了。”

两个人躺在床上也都是沉默。

他们没做其他的事，就是单纯的躺着，灯已经关了，但白宇知道他还没睡。

他突然不知道要怎么跟小朱搭话，做了那么多次亲密的事情，他现在反而像是初见的时候跟钟情的对象索要一个联系方式，说出来的任何话都要仔细斟酌。

半晌之后他才开口问：“你冷不冷……”

这实在是太愚蠢了。

已经入夏了，白宇只虚虚盖着一小块被子角就已经热得满身是汗，更恍若冷了。

“不冷。”

小朱答他了。

“你是不是生气了？对不起啊，是我没问过你的意见，我……我太笨了，我之前就没问过你。我现在就是想问问你……你愿不愿意跟我走。”

小朱没答他，过了好一会儿他才叹了一口气。

“你不愿意吗？”

“不是……就是……”

“就是什么？”

小朱翻过身来看着他，过了一会儿又重新翻了回去，“太贵了，两万块，我……我不值的……”

“你值的。”白宇把他掰回来，“明天你收拾好东西在这等我，我来接你。你今天好好睡，我把我们的车票买了。”

他虽然说了好好睡，可这一夜谁也没睡着。

第二天一早白宇就离开了，他坐车去了个小县城，从银行里取了两万块钱，他没直接去接小朱，反而是收拾了自己的行李，又和村长告了辞。

他把两万块交给男人，看着男人来来回回数了好几遍，才当着他的面牵过小朱的手。

他是一刻也不想在这个村子里多待了。

他带着小朱坐了三个小时的汽车，才到了火车站，小朱从来没出过远门，拎着袋子冬看看西望望，白宇把他的行李放到自己的箱子上，又一把把人搂过来，“人太多，你可跟紧了，别跟丢了。”

白宇给他取了票，用他身份证，票打印出来的时候白宇望上瞄了一眼，上面的名字是朱一龙。白宇又看他身份证，出生日期是1988年。

白宇拿着身份证和车票在朱一龙面前一晃悠，“25岁？”

朱一龙拿过身份证和车票，心虚地低着头回答：“他让我说25岁。”

白宇看着他说：“你看着确实像25岁，还比25岁小一点，诶……这么看你倒是比我还大两岁。”

白宇让他抬起脸，又在大庭广众之下亲了他一口。

火车连续行驶了一天一夜，才到了目的地。

白宇带着他打了车，一路上朱一龙都扒着车窗户看外面的高楼大厦，他以前只见过这么高的山，哪里见过这么高的房子。

“房子造那么高不会倒吗？刮风了怎么办？”

朱一龙转过头问白宇，他问得一本正经，白宇也不知道怎么回答他，只能含糊其辞道：“不知道，反正没倒过。他们总有办法越造越高的。”

坐了一天一夜的火车，白宇是累得只打瞌睡，倒是朱一龙精神抖擞的，他没见过外面五颜六色的灯，还会闪，还有大屏幕放着广告，他眼睛弯弯的，对着外面的广告牌笑。

他恍然觉得，这么漂亮的地方，只要能看一眼，真是死了都甘愿。

他行李不多，原本准备好的衣服也被白宇勒令丢在那儿，只带了些对他有纪念意义的东西。被扔掉衣服还让他挺不高兴，不过到了白宇家，白宇就那自己的衣服让他身上比划了。

白宇生意也没多大，房子买的比较小，还在还贷，一间卧室两个人待还显得有些拥挤，不过比朱一龙在村子里那间房好多了。

“明天我带你去买新衣服，你看你身上这衣服土不拉几的，火车站俩姑娘都对着你笑。”

朱一龙也不反驳，白宇给他扔了件短袖，带他到浴室还教他怎么用，后来看他傻乎乎的样子，干脆放弃了，直接两个人一起洗了。

忙得太晚他俩也没闲心干别的，直接就抱着睡了。

第一缕阳光照在朱一龙脸上的时候，他还没意识到身上盖着被褥的料子已经从又硬又皱变成软绵绵的。

这边热得比山里快，朱一龙睡觉前也没注意，倒是白宇半夜觉得热迷迷糊糊把冷气开了，难怪他今天醒来的时候觉得很舒服，身上没有黏腻的汗。

白宇还在睡着，朱一龙怕他冷着，把被子往他身上扯了扯，又把他额前的碎发撩到了一边。

他觉得，就算现在白宇把他送回去，他都已经非常感谢他了。他得永远记着，自己还欠着白宇两万块钱。

他这辈子都没见过这么多钱。

朱一龙下了床，他想给白宇做顿早饭，但是进了厨房，又不太会用先进的机器，他连炉子都不知道怎么开，怕搞坏，他犹豫半晌还是放弃了。

他想了想，只好把屋子拖了一遍。

这让他不至于觉得自己一无是处。

白宇是半小时后醒的，出来的时候还差点被湿漉漉的地板滑了一跤。

白宇这几天是在假期，既然回来了，他明天就得开工了。

他是跑生意的，从这个地方进货，又拿到那个地方卖，淡季的时候就能在家消停些时间，有空的时候就得去店里看着些生意。

朱一龙帮他顾着家。

就像真的娶个媳妇似的，白宇教了他家里的东西怎么用，他人机灵学得又快，之后就自己上手了，他一天三顿给白宇做好，早晚白宇是在家吃的，中午朱一龙就打包好了给他带去店里。

店里的生意朱一龙不太懂，就很少跟着掺和，他就负责围着家转，偶尔去菜市场买买菜，然后晚上陪床。

他像是白宇聘请的保姆，整天照顾着他的饮食起居，唯一不同的是保姆不用陪床，白宇也没给他发过工资。

甚至都没有关心过他是不是整天待在家里。

朱一龙没见过大城市的繁华，甚至小区里修的路和绿化也和村子里大不相同，他刚来的时候还为了买日用品出门过，结果兜兜转转迷了路，还是被保安看到，问了他名字，打电话给白宇，白宇才来把人带走的。

那会儿白宇店里出了点事，不过他还是先把事情搁置了回家接他，一回来就看见朱一龙低着头做错事的表情，还有保安大哥拽着他的那只手。

虽然是隔着衣服抓的，但白宇心情明显更差了。

白宇没说话，也不安慰迷路走丢刚刚找回家的小可怜，他把朱一龙重新领进屋子，也没告诉他去小卖部的路线要怎么走。

他像是在对待一个傻子。

漂亮是这傻子唯一的用处。

自此以后白宇就很周到了，他会及时补充用完了的日用品，也会在上班的时候提前买好家里需要的饭菜，以便朱一龙能在他下班的时候提前准备好晚饭。

朱一龙只能在家里，拉开窗帘的一角，望着很远很远耸立的高楼，就像他无数次隔着二楼的窗户，望向村子外环绕的大山。

他就以这样的生活状态，持续了三年。

不过他自己也没意识到自己像个金丝雀，好像他从出生开始就知道他不属于蓝天，他不配拥有自由。

白宇向往常一样开门回来，他比平常时候回来得晚一些，以至于桌子上摆放着的饭菜有些凉了。

三年时间已经把少年真正磨成了一个男人。他先前取得的成就就像是上帝偶尔的恩赐，而他却因为这个恩赐自认为自己无所不能，自认为自己比这个城市里讨生活的人优秀得多。

生活开始给他磨砺。

朱一龙拿过他手里的东西，帮他解了外套挂在衣架上，跟他说卫生间已经准备好了换洗衣服，他可以洗完澡再出来吃晚饭。

白宇搂着他的腰给了他一个吻。

他比一般进城讨生活的人更累的是，他还在家里养了一只金丝雀。

他重复着自己的生活，洗完澡，吃完饭，如果有时间他可以再打会儿游戏或者看看电视放松一下，如果有精力，他会和旁边的人亲密接触。他上他也不再需要花钱了。

两万块，够上他六百多次了。

白宇似乎觉得少碰他一次都亏了，他拽着人回到房间，把他压到床上。

朱一龙身体弱，事后裹着温暖的被子睡了，他的脸朝着白宇，白宇难得平静下来专注地看他。

这张脸他看得太多太久了。

却怎么也记不起来当年村子里，他走过狭窄欲坠的楼梯，打开房门见到的脸。

是有多惊艳。

白宇叹了口气，他觉得有些累了。

白宇的合作方是另一个小子，在他隔壁村，比他大一些，现在也三十多了。白宇那会儿是在工地上认识他的，那个工地不怎么正规，工头做到一半卷钱跑路了。

负责的人觉得钱已经给了，工头卷跑就不关他们事儿了。

白宇算算自己能拿到的钱得有几百块，他那会儿才十六七，听到这事儿憋了一肚子气，差点那把刀把负责人捅死。

就是被他合作方拦下的，那会儿对方也是半大小子，却比他见多识广，两个小年轻伙同工地上其他工人，在老板公司拉了个横幅，顺便叫来了记者喊冤。

记者一报道，地方台一播，负责人这边没办法，把工资结了。

后来他又辗转几处，打了零工，攒了些钱，和他的合作方一起开了个店，用来跑货。

这才把日子过稳了。

结果这几年生意不好，店铺一天一天的赔钱，白宇还想着怎么力挽狂澜挽回点损失呢，他的合作方就卷着钱跑国外去了。

留给了他一大笔外债。

他现在比村子里任何一个人都要穷了。

白宇在烧烤摊上喝酒，连肉也没舍得点，一个人喝了好几瓶，回到家的时候已经半夜了。

他醉醺醺的，连钥匙都不能准确无误地插进钥匙孔里，还是听到外面有动静，朱一龙来给他开的门。

桌子上的饭菜也热了好几遍，他还没吃，白宇也不打电话告诉他不回家吃饭，他就一直等。

白宇从来不酗酒，他做生意常喝，但很少喝醉，也不会把酒带到家里来，这一次算是极度反常了。朱一龙闻着他周身像是要把他溺死的酒味，忍着干呕的欲望，把白宇拖进了卫生间。

他帮白宇冲了澡，白宇的酒像是醒了三分，他毫不留情抓着人一把摁在墙上，喷头冲了朱一龙满脸，白宇隔着水吻他。他的动作并不温柔，他也很少这样不温柔，对于他来说，现在接吻和他在烧烤摊上喝酒没有区别。

白宇又把人拽出来，他一晃眼瞥见桌子上做好的饭菜，对着人笑了一下，他说：“你倒是过得很开心嘛。”

朱一龙也明白他什么意思，只知道现在白宇的情绪确实不好，对方也有过在饭桌上接到电话直接摔碗的现象，他只能躲在一边，不敢安慰也不敢接话。

他见过很多酗酒的人，除开顾客以外，他见得最多的是他之前的丈夫。

他们刚结婚的时候，对方看着也是老实人，只是后来被人带进了赌钱的坑里，把家里钱输光了，从此家里的酒瓶子就没断过，晚上不开灯出个门能踩到好几个。

大概看他不说话，白宇想叫他，但不知道怎么伸过去的手就变成了拳头，落在朱一龙脸上的时候力道也分毫不减，一下把人打得撞在桌上，放在桌子边缘的碗顿时碎了。

这一拳似乎把白宇自己也吓到了。

朱一龙撑着身体从桌子上起来，他伸手揉了揉脸，同时目光看向白宇。

屋子里太暗，白宇也看不清他的眼神里富含什么情绪，只觉得他是在责怪自己，脱口而出：“我花钱养着你，不能打你了吗？”

朱一龙从小到大听过很多类似的话。

他小时候的记忆太久远了他已经记不太清了，只记得有人依稀说他是家里的丧门星，甚至连邻居拄拐的爷爷也要跟着说两句，说你家这么穷，都是因为你。

然后是之前那个男人，一边打他一边说他是只会花钱的废物，娶个女人至少会下崽，娶你就是八辈子倒霉，赌桌上的运气都没有了。

他想他好像确实什么都不会，像个只会依附别人生长的蛀虫。

他收回了目光，低着头道歉。

白宇不知道回应什么，他知道自己冲动了，但家庭的绝对地位让他不会去反思自己的行为，他保持着愤怒，当着人的面摔上了卧室的门。

朱一龙没敢回卧室睡，在沙发上将就了一个晚上。

他第二天醒来天已经很亮了，他看了看时间确实是平常自己起的点，他要做的事就是起床，然后给白宇做早餐。

但他意外发现自己身上盖着一床毯子，他掀起毯子去开卧室的门，卧室没落锁，他一打就开，里面已经没人了。

昨晚的暴力就像是一场梦，醒过来还留存着脉脉的温情。

白宇比以往更加辛苦了，他已经不能等到朱一龙给他做完早餐再起床了。他到处跑，一边处理店里的生意，一面还要提防着人催债。

他的神经被终日吊着，连晚上也睡不大好，翻来覆去满脑子都是钱的事。他自己库存的钱累加到一起还不够债务的十分之一。

长时间的无法入睡让他整个人都变得阴厉暴躁，偶尔吃饭的时候就会突然对着朱一龙发难，一会儿是摔筷子，一会儿是砸碗在地上让朱一龙跪着捡。

在床事上他也无法保持温柔，他把所有情绪都发泄在上面，等到做完平静下来，才会问人疼不疼。

他也不太在乎对方的答案了，毕竟这些都是小事情。

巨大的压力让他开始酗酒，只有酒醉之后他才能短暂的忘记那高额的债务。但自从有了第一次动手之后，暴力似乎成了家常便饭，他只有第二天清醒过来，捏着着朱一龙青紫的脸问：“是我打的吗？”

之后是没什么意义的道歉。

朱一龙也清楚他最近情绪不太好，但具体也不明白是什么事，白宇从来不跟他提。

那边催债的越来越频繁了，三天两头就上门，这天白宇回店铺的时候发现他们把大门砸了，玻璃也碎了，他报了警，但是那边说没法管。

这一刻他觉得，自己这辈子也就这样了。

他卖了店铺，卖了房，才勉勉强强凑够了钱。他就像刚来到城市里一样，什么都没有，是最下等的人。

与那时候不同的，他现在还带着一个拖油瓶。

他用仅剩的钱租了个小破屋子，大概十来平，在最郊区最破的地方，里头勉强还有一张床。

但是朱一龙好像什么也没说，也没问他，他甚至都没显得不高兴。

白宇躺在床上，发现对方看他的眼睛还是亮的。

他伸手去解对方的衣服，像第一次的时候一样，温柔的克制的小心翼翼的。他也和之前一样……看到一身伤痕，遍布在身体的每一个地方。他那会儿还不知道这些伤痕是怎么造成的，但他现在知道。

是被什么东西打的，怎么打的，打得多用力。

他抱住人亲吻。

生命行走中，很多事都难以预料，就像白宇八九岁还在村子里挖野菜吃的时候，他不知道自己二十多岁能在城市里立足，他二十多岁大摇大摆回到村子里炫耀自己有钱的时候，他不知道自己三十多岁就会重新变成一个一无所有的穷光蛋。

就像他不知道今天照常干活，还能遇到那个天杀的合作方。

对方已经没有出逃时候的光鲜了，他身上的衣服已经换成了破棉布，看着白宇的眼神也畏缩的很，他半是愧疚半是遗憾地告诉白宇，他本来想卷走钱去国外做生意，挣了钱再回来还给他，可惜在国外被骗了，钱一分没剩下。

他还有脸回来找他。

白宇这几个月所有压抑的情绪好像都有了爆发点，他拎着对方的袖子把他压到墙上，他对他破口大骂，然后不可控的动了手。

对方硬生生挨了这一拳，指着白宇骂：“没有我，你什么都不是！”

不只是所有的努力都付诸东流，对方一句话更是直接否定了他的所有，把他贬低成一个一文不值的废物，他像是之前工头跑路，知道自己几百块工资拿不回来一样，情绪一瞬间直攀上临界点，他抄起桌上的剪刀，把人捅了。

他的手上已经全是血了。

被捅的倒霉蛋已经被拉上了救护车，跟着救护车一起来的还有警车，白宇手上戴着镣铐，身上还沾着血，他问：“我能不能回家看看。”

“或者让我打个电话吱一声，我怕我家里人担心。”

他的手机已经被收缴了，警方递给了他专门的电话，他背得出朱一龙手机号，给他打了个电话。

可惜没人接。

那边一直忙音，白宇等了一会儿，直到电话里的女声说繁忙，他才把电话挂掉。

朱一龙倒在地上，他的手紧紧抓着心脏位置的衣服，他几乎已经完全喘不过气来了，手机被他摔在一边，铃声一直在响，他用另一只手尝试够了够，最后连手机边也没有碰到。

铃声停了。


End file.
